The invention relates to processing recorded video and audio, and more specifically, to techniques for determining where in a movie to insert an ad.
Linear media editing systems used for analog audio, video tape and photographic film are manual, time consuming and cumbersome to reduce content into a final form and distribute. In more recent times computer systems allow for time efficient non-linear video editing systems. Current non-linear editing on computer oriented systems involves capturing media content permitting rapid access to the media content at any point in the linear sequence for moving portions into any order and storing the media content on a storage device, such as a magnetic disk drive or digital versatile disk (DVD).
The average person currently has small set of alternatives for editing content from media capture devices such as camcorders, camera phones, audio recorders, and other media capture devices without having to incur the costs of a computer system and software for editing. In addition, non-linear editing systems are complex and very difficult to use.
People capture various random and personally interesting events, such as work, travel and entertainment event using their camcorders or camera phones. To edit this content, people require easy to use non-linear editing systems that facilitate editing without a high degree of computer or editing skill.
Media content storage technologies provide for storing great amounts of interactive multimedia, for example, the DVD format. Unfortunately, the DVD Specification for authoring is very complex, as are the computer systems that attempt to embody it. A further disadvantage of conventional DVD authoring systems is that they provide a DVD author with only minimal control and flexibility.
The process of authoring a DVD includes a number of complex steps and equipment. Accordingly, there is a need for authoring systems and methods that reduces the time, cost and complexity of the authoring and distributing DVD.
Separate and distinct systems for computer based non-linear editing, DVD authoring, and distributions are known. However, no system exists that enables an ad to be flexibly placed in different areas of a movie according to an automatic procedure.